Current optical fiber connectors use a metal or plastic one or two piece connector body. One example of such optical fiber connectors are LC duplex connectors. However, with optical module form factors getting smaller, the need for compact fiber connectors is becoming more and more critical. There is therefore a need for compact optical fiber connectors that can fit into smaller optical modules, and that are also easy to install and service.